


Super Team Up

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: My Birthday present to PriestessOfNox (who's birthday is on March 7th), the continued chapter of our Hero AU, where Poppy's big and trusting heart causes her to welcome some new heroes who she's sure will be great friends of theirs in the long run.Branch on the other hand may not agree right away.And Creek is just going with the flow, knowing very well that what he says probably won't change anything between his two stubborn friends.Like she said on the fic she made for my birthday, we might continue this but for the time being we're just testing the waters and seeing how well they go. Enjoy :D





	Super Team Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PriestessOfNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/gifts).



 

All was well in the town of Trollvillage as the people could rest easier now that the villain Maestro was being shoved into a cop car.

The villain from Paris recently made a pit stop avoiding the authorities, wanting to replace the colorful eyesore of Trollvillage's work with his own. By trapping every citizen of the town in his painting.

Thankfully he was stopped by Party Princess, and Levitas. Along with some new heroes they've never met before.

Who also had NO idea what Princess was saying.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! Your powers are incredible! What other awesome stuff can you do?!"

The girl dressed as a white and blue witch exchanged confused looks with her teammate wearing the armor with a heart painted on right arm of his outfit. The smallest of the group, wearing a blue T-shirt and a cut up scrap of cloth as a mask, smiled politely.

"Bonjour, mon nom est "Shield Smurf!""

Putting a gentle hand on his teammate's shoulder, Lavitas whispered to her. "I don't think they speak english love."

"Creek's right Poppy."

Back in the bunker, Branch pulled up the page of the hero data he collected over the years of any superpowered being on earth he could find.

" I looked them up, these guys are known as The Smurfs in the hero world. They're a group of hero people from France that protect a hidden magic land to keep it from getting corrupted by the outside world, and vise versa.

These guys are known as Strong Smurf, Sorceress Smurf, and Shield Smurf. They also have a 4th member with them called Genius Smurf but he's more in the background."

Giving a small giggle, Poppy looked down at her troll badge clipped to her cape. "So he's a French version of you?"

"Yeah but smarter. Now hurry back, mission's over. No staying behind for autographs this time."

"Kill joy."

As the two of them were about to leave, Party Princess paused as she looked back at the heroes in blue and white. Specifically Sorceress who was watching her curiously.

Being able to tell what she was thinking by her body language, Creek quickly tried to stop what was about to happen. "Princess, Woodsman talked to you about this. No more kidnapping hero teenagers to live in the bunker. He's still trying to get use to me after all."

Poppy spun around and pouted at her dear friend. "But the blond one is cuuuuute! I also want to properly welcome them to America!"

"They might think we're trying to hurt them and lash out."

Putting his hand up to his ear, Strong Smurf held up his hand to signal everyone to be quiet as he seemed to listen to something. After a moment he looked at Princess and Levitas.

"You two...Come with us...Please... Explain soon."

Both Poppy and Creek looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Creek just gave a slight shrug. "The smart one must be telling him what to say to us though an ear piece. Either way Princess, you are the leader, shall we go with them?"

Humming in thought, Poppy did a mental weighing of the pros and cons, before deciding the pros won out. "I'll just text Woodsman real quick that we're getting cupcakes since he's not watching our badge cams anymore."

As Poppy began to follow the other teen heroes, Creek sighed a little before following knowing regardless they're going to get an earful from Branch in the end.

____________________

Putting the finishing touches on his invention, Brainy smurf smiled proudly at his work. "What do you think Snappy?"

The little ladybug robot holding onto the back of Brainy's lab coat gave off a happy chirping noise in approval. Chuckling, the young genius patted his robot-bug's head before looking at the time.

The others should be back in 3, 2, 1.

"You guys live HERE?!"

Brainy turned and watched as Hefty, Smurfette, and Clumsy walked into the old warehouse the were staying in with the two heroes they invited over. Party Princess looked utterly horrified as she saw their camping stuff in the middle of the floor.

Standing up, Brainy adjusted his goggles. "I assure you we're just fine. My inventions keep us comfortable and warm at night and we have plenty to eat, not to mention a home to return to later."

Levitas looked at him surprised. "Oh, you must be Genius Smurf. You speak very clear english, how long have you four been here?"

Walking to each of his team members, Brainy handed his newest work to each of them. "We've been in America for a week. This is where some of our enemies have settled down. I learned how to speak english and other languages in just a few days. Perks of the powers."

Now that he was done handing out his invention, he stepped back and explained to his team what to do with the new gear he gave them. Strong Smurf and Sorceress Smurf both looked unsure for a moment, but Shield Smurf did was Brainy said right away.

Removing his old ear piece, he stuck the new one in his ear and turned it on. Brainy made sure to clear his throat so he could be heard perfectly. "Can you understand what I'm saying Shield Smurf?"

Eyes going wide, the young team member smiled brightly. "Whoa, I can understand you! Neat!"

Gasping excitedly, Poppy went over to Clumsy to formally introduce herself. "I'm Party Princess! Nice to meet you!"

Clumsy's smile grew as he shook her hand. "I'm Shield Smurf!"

Creek watched at this unfolded, very impressed by the work. "Even our tec genius can't do something like that. We can understand him perfectly now. Your work is very amazing."

Surprised from the compliment, Brainy blushed a little as he watched Hefty and Smurfette replace their ear pieces as well. "T-thank you. It's to help them understand new languages while they're still learning since they can't pick it up as fast as me. Now they can hear and speak any language."

Now with everyone formally introduced, everyone sat in the middle of their little camp spot to enjoy each other's company. Poppy looked around the old building. "Are you sure you guys are okay with staying here? There are plenty of places to stay here in town that's better."

Strong Smurf shrugged as he did one finger pushups. "We're not going to be here for long anyways, we just need to catch our badguys and go home. Besides, I heard the hero situation in America is kinda rough with super powered people going missing. We don't want to much attention on ourselves if that's the case."

Poppy and Creek looked at each other for a moment, well aware of the whole missing super powered people. Creek nodded. "That's fair enough. Still, it must be rather cumbersome hiding in a building that looks like it's about to fall apart."

As if to prove Levitas's point, a plank of wood fell and bounced off Clumsy's head, which didn't seem to phase the hero at all thanks to his indestructible powers.

"I'm okay."

Looking around the building herself, Smurfette sighed. "Looking for a new hiding spot may be a better option. It would be kinda hard to save the day if we're under a pile of rubble"

Feeling eyes on him, Creek wasn't surprised to find Poppy giving him the biggest puppy eyes she could do. He just chuckled, knowing very well he couldn't resist her eyes. "You're the leader Princess, that also means you can explain it to HIM."

Taking that as a yes, Poppy jumped to her feet. "I have a great place where you can stay!"

_____________________

_"GOD DAMN IT PRINCESS!!"_

All the smurf members cringed as they could hear the angry yelling of the hero who's scowl could rival Batman's. His reaction to their surprise guests, wasn't very good.

Genius Smurf looked over at Levitas. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here? Your teammate Woodsman doesn't seem very okay with it."

Carefully watching the roots covering the bunker walls, Creek cringed a little watching them twitch and squirm. "I'm, sure it'll be fine. Woodsman isn't much of a people person, Princess just has to calm him down and agree to let you stay for a while-"

_"MY BUNKER ISN'T A **FUCKING** HOTEL! What, did you promise them room service too?!"_

Having enough of this, Hefty stood up from his seat and headed for the other room.

Walking in, the super strength teen saw the two other teens having a strange staring contest, Woodsman giving his best death glare and Princess giving her best puppy eyes.

"Um, excuse me?"

Cutting the stare contest short, Branch turned his glare to the tall muscular guy. " **What?** "

Getting a slight chill from Woodsman's tone, Strong Smurf held his ground as he spoke. "Look, we don't want to intrude. Princess may be the leader of your team but you obviously aren't comfortable with us staying in your bunker. We'll leave, and we promise we won't say anything."

Still glaring, Branch kept his eyes on the Strong Smurf, then turned back to Poppy who was still trying to puppy eye him into agreeing.

Grabbing the hood of his cloak, he pulled it over his face and groaned into it loudly in frustration.

Once he let it go Woodsman pointed at the other hero. "You're not staying here without pitching in around here. That means cleaning up after yourselves, not touching my things, and helping with dinner if you guys don't want to eat take out every night. Understood?"

Hefty nodded. "Yeah, got it, understood."

Satisfied, Branch turned to Poppy. "Don't ever do this again."

Overjoyed, Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch and kissed his cheek. "You're the best!"

Woodsman just grumbled as he pulled Princess off of him and wiped away the lipgloss on his face. "I'm going to my room. Don't bug me."

As Poppy rushed off to give the good news, Hefty watched as the other hero left, knowing he still wasn't happy with them staying.

Later that night, Branch was sitting on his bed, his cloak and mask next to him as he was reading the files he had on the Smurfs.

He really wish Poppy wasn't so trusting like that. It might get her hurt some day.

_Knock knock knock._

Jumping a little, Branch quickly put his mask back on. "Who is it?"

"Strong Smurf. Just thought you'd be hungry. Levitas made dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Princess told me to tell you he made your cake."

Shit. Fluffleberry cake, his kryptonite.

"...I'm still not hungry. Go away."

He wasn't about to let Poppy and Creek's attempt to kiss up work on him.

After a moment of silence Branch got up and peaked out the door, seeing the Smurf was gone. Catching the smell of something he looked down and saw a large plate with dinner with a slice of cake with a glass of milk.

The young hero stared for a moment, then looked around to see if anyone was watching before reaching down and grabbing the offered food then closing the door behind him.

That Strong Smurf was working to hard just for his approval.

After waiting for a minute, Hefty carefully and quietly walked back and checked to see if the plate was still there.

Seeing it gone, he smiled and headed back to the kitchen to join the others.

Hopefully their time here will help the two teams to become good allies and friends.


End file.
